


Dreams

by lucathia



Category: Bokura no | Bokurano: Ours
Genre: Gen, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ushiro did not dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gottis as a drabble request.

Ushiro did not dream.

When he closed his eyes, all he saw was darkness, a murky black that did not hint at any sort of future. It was suffocating and completely silent, as if the world was closing in on him. He could not fathom what the future looked like. How could he when he had none waiting for him? Zearth had become his entire world, as was watching those before him die. It was a small and merciless world where fighting was the meaning of his existence. Soon, it would be his time. His minutes were numbered. This was the last countdown.

He had thought himself apathetic, but when faced with imminent death, he found himself gasping for air, struggling to survive. He was a mere kid, soon to be forgotten after his death. It was all so meaningless. He pulled Kanji's jacket tighter around himself, but it provided little comfort. Even with his eyes open, only the terrifying darkness of his room greeted him.

Ushiro did not dream. He couldn't even sleep.


End file.
